wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Ecaflip
The fellow members of that class are born players; they are capable of risking their life for the love of game. The problem is their spells can at any moment backfire on them. In Ecaflip's class, failing the incantation of a spell means accepting the consequences and undergoing the effects. Official Description: Ecaflip lives for gambling. Each day is a lucky one for his disciples. Ecaflips are Warrior gamblers who always appear in the most surprising places... An Ecaflip is happiest when gambling - for all and for nothing. But be careful, it is a very serious matter for an Ecaflip, he won't hesitate to gamble his life on a throw of the dice if it means victory! Class spells The class spells available to members of the Ecaflip class are: Key Information * Role: High-Roller. * Strike power: Random. Depends highly on luck. * Flexibility: Good. Large choice of actions. * Cooperation: Variable, depending on whether luck is on their side! * Place in combat: Wherever the action's at! * Suitable Target: Enemies who depend on critical hits and failures (Watchers, for example) * Unsuitable Target: Resistant enemies (Emerald Larvae). Specialities in spell branches * Air: Very 'Feline' branch with many long-range attacks (Catty Tosser, for example). * Water: This branch is a gold mine for Ecaflips - they use it in both defense and support, such as "Liklap", for example which is an expensive but highly effective heal... so long as you haven't been finished off! * Earth: Spells which can make the difference - hit harder than a Iop or softer than an Eniripsa, you just never know!!! * Support: Control their own or their enemies' chance with spells like "Rotten Luck", which increases their enemies' chances of making a critical failure. * CC: Cards and versatility in weapon choice. Practical tips * It's good to gamble, but you have to know when to stop! If you're in trouble, maybe it's time to start using the spells you know will work. * Have you ever heard of Gamblers Anonymous? Twelve steps to losing every battle you'll ever fight! * Some friendly advice: if an Ecaflipette stars opening your shirt with her soft, warm paw, just remember that a set of claws hides just underneath. That's one gamble you're sure to lose! Strategy Guides History The Ecaflip class of Wakfu originated from the first Ankama title Dofus, in which they were a Risk taking character that attacked with cards and dice rolling. Preview spells Ankama previewed a small selection of spells during the initial design period of Wakfu. Though examples of the desired shape of the class, most of these spells didn't make it through to the current version without some alterations, if not being dropped all together. Trivia Reading ecaflip backwards gives "pilface". Add an "E" in between pil and face and you get pile face. This obviously comes from the french expression "Pile ou face", which is their version of heads or tails. References Ecaflip at the Dofus Wikia Ecaflip Character at Dofus Ecaflip Information thread at Wakfu's official forums. de:Ecaflip Category:Class